


Against the Odds

by WinterZombie9



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterZombie9/pseuds/WinterZombie9
Summary: Just some fluff-piece with everyone's favorite ginger jedi boy.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Against the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wow! Yeah.....  
> Guess it takes a quarantine in a pandemic to get me writing fanfiction again.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Life has an excellent sense of humor, at least in your opinion.

During the hardships of war, when mundane moments such a laying in the sun, laughing at a good joke among friends, or even something as simplistic as reading a book to oneself, somehow still manage to find a place in one’s everyday life.

You were no stranger to the harsh and often cruel realities that plagued the galaxy. Ever since the destruction of Order 66, your life had become a series of uncertain events. You could remember those nights, those terrible, awful nights, when you’d lay your head to rest, wondering if it was safe to close your eyes for even a moment.

Was this it? You thought to yourself; was this how you would live the rest of your life, in constant fear and distress, ready for death to strike at any moment’s notice?

There hadn’t been many, but you had to wonder, of those few who managed to escape death’s fate during the Order, did they too live with this relentless shadow hanging over them? At this point you usually sit up, shaking your head, rubbing fingers along your temples. Dwelling on the past didn’t solve anything for you; in fact, you were luckier than most, you had Cal Kestis.

It was Cal who kept your morale up; Cal, who made you feel safe, feel strong, who managed to make you laugh, even in the most peril of situations. And even after everything, after Order 66, after Bracca, the holocron, Cal had remained by your side.

So, it’s no surprise the two of you ended up where you are now, lying together in your shared bunker aboard the Mantis, limbs tangled, faces inches apart from one another. You reach across the small space between you two, tracing your fingers against the side of his face, causing Cal’s green eyes to stare into your own.

“Can I help you?” He joked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Shhhh, I’m counting.”

Cal’s brow quirked up, “Counting?”

You rolled your eyes before pinching his cheek, smiling at his slight wincing as you tugged on it lightly, “Your freckles, silly boy.”

You giggled as Cal bat your hand away, only to catch it between his own. You sheepishly smiled as he began tracing the lines along your palm; against the many, many scars you’ve earned during the better half of your life, all earned with Cal by your side.

Cal remained silent, but you could tell his mind was a work.

“Whatcha doing there, Cal?”

The red-haired jedi didn’t even try hiding that smug smile of his, “Counting.”

“Oh really,” you respond playfully, “What number are you on?”

“Shhhh,” Cal hushed, “You’re distracting me.”

Distracting? You thought.

Leaning closer, you managed to catch Cal by surprise, noticing how his brows rose slightly before bringing your lips to his.

Cal immediately melted into your touch, shifting his weight so he was now hovering over you. Eyes shut, you grinned into the kiss, feeling one of Cal’s hands tangling itself into your hair, while the other rested beside your head, still clutching your scarred hand.

You never got tired of this. Kissing Cal, tasting him, feeling the heat radiate from his body, it was intoxicating.

You couldn’t help but think back to the first time you and Cal kissed. It was back on Bracca, back when you felt endlessly tired each and every day, a direct result of the hard work you both endured there. During your time as scrappers, you and Cal had grown closer. And despite what your former jedi masters may have thought on the matter, Cal and you could no longer hide the way you felt about each other. For years you had pushed and pulled, pushed and pulled, but the feelings never subsided. The two of you were like magnets, no matter how hard you tried to pull apart, you always found a way back to each other.

It was strange, but you often found yourself missing the privacy you had on Bracca. While you loved the cozy space given to you aboard the Mantis, Cal and you were both extremely aware of how thin the walls were. On Bracca, the small dwellings you had called your temporary home did allow you and Cal the luxury of being with each other without any interruption.

Cal moaned into your mouth as you bite down on his lower lip, a sound that was music to your ears. In retaliation, Cal moved his lips lower, trailing a path from your jaw to your neck. You could feel his tongue against your skin, as he began nipping the surface lightly.

Threading your hands though his red locks, you began to laugh, pulling his head back.

“Cal?” you began, pulling a little hard, which only seemed to encourage his actions.

“Cal,” You repeated, trying not to give him to satisfaction of sighing his name as you finally managed to lift his head.

“Hmmm?” He managed, his eyes dazed and glossed over.

“I’m sorry,” you say, definitely not sorry whatsoever, “Am distracting you?”

Cal’s green eyes practically sparked as he let out a husky laugh, “You know what, forget what I said earlier, you can distract me anytime you want.”

Now it was your turn to laugh, smiling at his light-heart, yet serious demeanor as he attempted to return to his work on your neck, causing you to push back against his shoulders.

“Cal,” you whined, “We have to be quiet.”

The look Cal gave you was enough to make your toes curl, “What if I don’t want to be quiet?”

“Cal,” you repeated, pushing yourself up on your elbows, “Do you really want Greez coming back here again? Remember what happened last time?”

Cal groaned, running a hand through his hair before leaning back onto his knees, “Don’t remind me.” He mumbled, shuttering slightly at the memory  
.  
Looking up at him now, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the jedi boy you’re lucky enough to call yours. Rising to your knees as well, you gently laid your hand once more to Cal’s face, this time bringing your lips to his cheek. Pulling back, you smiled warmly at him, resting your foreheads together.

Against everything, all the horrors you’ve faced, the force led him to you, brought him into your life. Memories began to play in your head, memories your cherished more than anything else. The first time you saw Cal on Coruscant, both of you shy younglings hiding behind your respected masters. Another time, of you and Cal on Bracca, holding onto one another after Cal awoke from one of his nightmares. And your favorite memory, of you simply watching him as he tinkered at his work bench, talking softly to BD-1 about what he was doing. You let all those images of him and more flood into your mind.

You could feel Cal’s hands wrap around you, squeezing slightly as he leaned into your touch. Because of his unique gift, you knew he could see it, see all you wanted to share with him. You smiled as you heard his chuckle, which caused you to finally pull back and look at each other properly.

“What is it?” you ask.

Cal’s eyes crinkled slightly, his smile brighter than ever, “It’s just nice to know I have that sort of effect on you.”

You gasp, lightly hitting his shoulder, “Cal Kestis! You smug son of a-”

But he didn’t let you finish your scolding, instead his lips found your once more, giving you a quick peck before whispering against your lips.

“(Y/N), we need to be quiet, remember?”

You narrowed your eyes at him just for a second, and after a few moments, you soon found yourself back in your same position of tangled bodies, your back against Cal’s chest as he rests his chin above your head.

“Hey, Cal?” You whisper, sleep already coming to you.

“Hmm?” he response, sleep definitely on his mind.

“I….” but you pause, not sure how to say the words.

But Cal’s hands found yours, giving them a squeeze, “I know.”

You feel him press a kiss into your hair, and you smile, drifting off to sleep in the arms of your best friend.


End file.
